Gin and Tonic
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Derek is the type of guy who does one night stands and that's it, but when he comes to a club where this cute bartnender ,Stiles, and his friends knows what he is, how will Derek live knowing that the person he loves can kill him at any moment. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Derek POV

It was so boring here at the loft fucking women after women and men after men. So I decided that I needed something more, I head of the loft with a wad of cash and my killer smile. I hopped in my black Cameo and sped of to a club I knew well of, the police don't even case to chase me, yep being a werewolf does have and advantages.

I got there in about 10 minutes later. When I walked in I was rewarded with the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and arousal which were scents I knew to good. Then there was this light hint smell of cinnamon and vanilla 'That seems new'I thought. I just ignored it and went to see who I can take home tonight. So far I have found nobody good, but the further I got that smell got stronger and stronger. My wolf couldn't wait to know where that smell is coming from, since I don't think I was controlling my feet anymore. It's kinda hard going through lots of women and men who keep on clinging on to you, and all you can do is just ignore it or growl in some cases, I will admit though I am hot. The smell got stronger and more announced, until I got to a bar and there he was. Its was a boy, I can tell by the way he looks,he's about 19 or 20. He seemed clumsy since by the time I got here hey dropped glasses and plates and slip twice. When he finally got himself situated and with help from someone I heard was Scott he came over to me.

"Hey what can I get for?" He asked turning around and grabbing a drink that Scott handed to him, slid it down to where a young lady got it.

"Gin and Tonic." I said.

"Scott you heard the man," He called over his shoulder. "It'll be a minute we're new to these." He said and helped Scott out.

He's cute he seems funny. No wonder why I haven't smelled him before he and his friend are new seeming that the think Mountain Dew is suppose to go inside of a Gin and Tonic. They both seem to fit in to this place, Scott seems more of like the Stronger one and Stiles seems to be more of the Brains perfect combo.

"Here's your gin and tonic."He said and me Mountain Dew inside a nice cup with a lime wedge on the side. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What did I do something, is it my shirt?" He asked sounding worried.

"No, I just think it's cute the way you put mountain dew in there, and no your shirt is fine." I answered chuckling.

"Oh you see-" He started.

"No, it's fine, I get it your new." I said, he was turning red, but his heartbeat stayed steady 'strange' I thought.

"So by the way I saw you come over here with people attached to you and the way you growled at some people your Derek Hale, werewolf."He stated.

* * *

"How do you know that?" I asked still dumbfounded. His eyes flashed purple and the whole club froze except for Scott.

"Stiles stop, I don't have enough energy left to swipe these peoples memory of what happened." Scott said turning around his eyes a light blue with a white strip in the middle.

"Okay okay Scott." He said unfreezing everybody, in the middle of the process I saw a bright withe light shoot across everybody here except for mine though.

"I'm Stiles and this my friend Scott, and we the I'm the son of Zeus and Scott's the son of Poseidon." He said with a smile on his face.

"Stiles we not allowed to tell anyone, but since he kinda just saw what happened I'm guessing that it doesn't matter, but you" He said pointing at me,"Can not tell anyone or I'll wipe your memory." He said calmly.

"Oh and I'll freeze you to death." Stiles said happily that he remembered this time.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I promise." I said seriously.

"You pinky promise." They both said in unison and I hooked pinkies with them and said,

"I pinky promise." I said.

* * *

"Hey what did I miss." A boy with curly hair and a girl with blond hair came in.

"Hey baby" said Isaac and kissed Scott.

"Hey how was work." He asked.

"It was good 'till somebody of the name of Stiles made me swipe people's memories."

"Tattle Tell" Stiles said and froze everyone again. Scott stuck his tongue out.

"He's a werewolf so he's immune to use" Stiles said. Jumping behind me and hugging me.

"Please Boyd can I keep him please I mean just look how cute he is." He said in a baby voice.

"This is embarrassing on so many levels." I muttered, and everyone started laughing.

"No Stiles you cannot keep him he is not a pet he is a werewolf that is also human." I'm guessing Boyd said dropping from the ceiling.

"Come on Stiles hurry up I wont be able to do it this time." Scott said, while Isaac hugged him from behind and started kissing his neck.

"Okay just stop having sex back there and Scott laughed.

"Okay Derek wanna go out with me. no I mean hang out with us." He asked leaning in real close.

Eh what do I got to lose,"Sure why not." I said.

"Whoo." He said taking off into the air.

"Stiles come back down here." Erika called.

"Yes catwoman." He called.

"Come on Stiles." Scott said.

"Wait." Isaac said "Lets pull a prank on them."

Everyone nodded the heads in agreement I just watched.

"Okay Scott you first." Boyd said.

Scott turned on the faucet and collected a whole bunch of water pouring it on everyone in the club. "Oh yeah." He said.

"Erika" It looked like she masked the scent so the y smelled like lust I mean so much the a human could smell it.

"Isaac" He created a tornado horizontally and everyone's hair and whatever they had came up and got stuck there I smirked at that one.

"Boyd"He turned off all the lights except for one.

"And for the finishing touch."Stiles snapped his fingers and it started raining outside, hard with of lightning and thunder.

"Great job you guys." I said looking around impressed.

"Thanks" they said unison.

"Okay Scott work your magic." Stiles said.

"Okay" He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. After a while only smaller white flashes came.

"Baby you ok." Isaac asks. Leaning closer.

"I can't." When he opens his eyes there's nothing there and Stiles powers I guessed worn off. People we're just as confused.

"Come lets get him out of here before somebody comes." Boyd said as he picked up Scott.

I have a feeling that this can't be good...

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. I meeting your dad?

Scott's POV

"Scott work your magic." Stiles said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, but all I got was small white flashes. Then I saw my dad staring at me.

"Son come on back we need to charge you again." My dad said.

"Yea sure thing dad." I said, I felt my eyes being drained which was a feeling that I'll never get use to. I open my eyes and heard Boyd say something before I was grabbed and shot off into the sky.

* * *

Stiles POV

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked Derek. Man he was hot, no wonder everybody wants him, but by the way he feels I can tell his sad and confused, 'That's weird' I thought. He always has this distant look in his eyes like his trying to capture something he will never find.

"What do you mean." He asked.

"Oh I forgot, since you saw what we can do and your not a human you have to come...meetmyfather." I rushed out the last part hopping he didn't, but of course he did.

"I have to meet your father." He said slowly.

I nodded. "Yea, but he's really nice and maybe he will let you up sometimes to hang out with me, I mean us." I said correcting myself.

"I have to met Zeus." He said again.

I nodded. "Okay" he said hesitantly, and I saw him visually pale.

"Don't worry just bow and say Hi and let me do the rest." I said.

I grabbed his hand and led them out the club.

"Come on." I said running deep into the forest .

I grabbed both his hands and threw him on my back. "Your lighter than I thought." I said chuckling as I felt his embarrassment.

After a while I landed inside of the clearing.

"Well, hello my son, is this Derek?" My dad asked.

"Well, dad yes he is." I said gesturing to him.

He was frozen in place and very pale. "Is he alright?" my dad asked.

Right then he fainted or passed out, I couldn't tell.

"Derek are you alright?" I asked. No response.

"Maybe you should take him to your room to go relax and while his out, go see if Scott's alright. I heard he charged out again." He chuckled.

"Alright I'll go see Scott." I said carrying Derek upstairs.

"Oh and stiles?" My dad called.

"Yea"

"Don't lose this one." He said. I just nodded.

I put him in my bedroom which was kinda embarrassing since I have Avengers and Batman everything in here.

"I'll be back Der." I said as I left the room.

* * *

"How's Scott?" I asked, as I made my way down to the lake house.

"Not good, he hasn't even twitched yet." Isaac answered, with a tears going down his eyes.

"Isaac I'm sure he's fine, he's Poseidon's son after all." I said laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder and offered him a comforting smile which he returned.

"How Derek, you know with meeting your dad and all."He asked turning around to face me.

"Umm...He froze then he fainted. I think it was to much for him at first." I said looking down.

"Stiles I'm sure he's just overwhelmed I mean you come out to a club to have fun, you order a drink and before you know it your falling for Zeus son and seeing your father himself, I pretty sure I would have fainted." He explained casually.

"Wait what do you mean falling for Zeus's son?" I asked.

He just turned around and went back to watching Scott who still hasn't moved.

"Keep me updated on him, I'm just gonna go check on Der." I said walking away.

"So you call him Der, that's cute." He called back. I just laughed and walked down the road back to my place.

* * *

I walk inside my room silently. Trying my best not to wake Derek up, as I walked over to my bed and sat beside him stroking his hair.

After a little while he started tossing and turning, "Stiles" He said frownng.

"Oh I' sorry did I wake up?" I asked only to find him still asleep.

"Thanks for letting me look stupid Der." I said, stroking his hair again.

After a little while longer I heard him say four words that made me stop what I was doing.

"I Love You Stiles." and then started snoring again.

"I love You To Der." I said back. There's no way he loves me he probably just having a dream like that. He doesn't love me. 't. Love. Me. Does he?

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
